1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing audio signals. In particular, to a system and method for enhancing comprehensibility through spatialization.
2. Related Art
Multiparty conference calls usually mix audio signals from multiple parties into a single mono audio signal. Each party participating in the multiparty conference call receives a mix of the audio signals associated with the other multiparty conference call participants. Audio signal processing may be applied to the audio signals including echo cancellation and noise suppressors to enhance the mixed audio signals. Nonetheless, when more that one party speaks simultaneously, comprehensibility may be limited.